A living flame, a human dies
by Lyka Siuka
Summary: [...] Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle l'aimait depuis le premier jour, elle voulait lui dire pleins de choses mais elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche et émettre des sons. [...] Ils devraient le voir, les sauver. [...] L'amour et la curiosité ne font pas bon ménage... ONE-SHOT !


**Coucou pour une nouvelle fiction :3.**

**Je sais, je sais, l'autre devait déjà être bien avancé mais je n'ai pas posté l'autre chapitre mais je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis impardonnable T^T. J'aimerais comme même vous remercier pour tout les commentaires sur mon autre fiction et nous vous inquiéter pas, le prochain chapitre arriveras bientôt. En attendant, j'ai eu une super idée de fiction et je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher de l'écrire. Bien sûr, le chapitre est très court et il y a beaucoup de fautes, ce dont je suis désolé car je ne suis pas bonne du tout en français /je suis belle et bien française oui xD/.**

**Bonne Lecture alors :3**

* * *

_Avez-vous déjà vu votre vie défiler comme une feuille de papier vierge qu'on jette à la poubelle ? Avez-vous déjà vu l'homme que vous avez toujours été amoureuse sourire de contentement en vous voyant souffrir ? Avez-vous déjà vu vos amis mourir devant vos yeux tué par celui que tu pensais qu'il serait le bon ? As-tu déjà vu une balle transpercer ton corps alors que tu te trouves bien vivante devant … toi-même ?_

**Magnolia, 6h30 du matin.**

Une jeune blonde se réveilla tout doucement, les rayons du soleil parcourant son visage. Elle ouvra ses yeux marron et s'étira. La jeune blonde de 17 ans sentit quelques chose à côté d'elle et en soupirant, prit la touffe rose qui en dépasser et le balança en dehors de son lit. Elle s'épousseta ses mains comme si quelques choses d'important avait été fait et partit prendre sa douche. Pendant ce temps, la touffe rose se massa les poignets qui l'avaient empêché de s'écraser sur le parquet de la maison de sa partenaire. La touffe rose soupira, prit son chat bleu qui avait été aussi envoyé en dehors du lit et s'assis sur la chaise du bureau. Il tira sans gêne les tiroirs du bureau et tomba sur une feuille vierge avec un post-It dessus. Il y été écrit :

_A décrire dans les plus brefs délais. _

« Natsu ! » cria une voix derrière la touffe rose.

Le dénommé Natsu se tourna vers sa partenaire avec un sourire innocent mais quand il vit sa tenue, son visage fut rouge tomate. La belle blonde était en serviette et semblait sortit de la douche en quatrième vitesse pour voir ce que fabriquer son partenaire. La blondinette remarqua alors son accoutrement et en rougissant, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain en criant :

« Tu pose ça et tu t'en vas ! J'arrive dans cinq minutes à la guilde ! »

Natsu rigola. Il savait très bien que sa partenaire mettrait plus de cinq minutes pour finir de se préparer. Au plus, une heure de préparation comptant la coiffure, le maquillage, le brossage et le p'tit déjeuner complet. Il sourit et replongea dans ce qu'il regarder avant que sa nakama ne vienne le déranger. La feuille vierge était bien vierge et Natsu ne comprit donc pas pourquoi sa partenaire avait marqué ça sur le Post-It. Il tourna la feuille dans tout les sens, l'envoya valser et la lâcha mais rien n'y fait, rien n'apparaissez. Natsu laissa tomber et s'égara dans ses pensées en posant le bout de papier sur le bureau de la belle blonde. Justement, cette dernière faisait partit de ces pensées. Comme le jour où il l'avait prit pour l'amener à Fairy Tail ou le jour où il l'avait réconforté quand la prêtresse du phénix était partit. Ou comme aujourd'hui où elle était devant elle en serviette. Les formes de sa belle partenaire, son visage souriant ou en colère, ses cheveux blond soyeux et ses yeux marrons profond.

La feuille vierge s'enflamma soudain. Natsu surpris bascula de la chaise où il été assis et tomba ce qui provoqua un gros Boum. La belle blonde sortit de la salle de bain habiller, coiffer et maquiller et poussa un cri suraigu en voyant la feuille vierge bruler. Elle prit de l'eau et quand elle envoya l'eau vers la feuille, les flammes de la feuille vierge prirent une couleur rose bonbon. La blondinette ouvrit grand les yeux surpris et resta stupéfaite. Elle voulut bougeait mais ses muscles ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle paniqua, essayant par tout les moyens de bougeait, de marcher ou de parler mais rien ne se passa. Les flammes embrassait tout dans l'appartement de la blonde et Natsu avait disparut. La belle blonde sentit des larmes sur ces joues. Elle pleurait, elle pouvait pleurer mais ne pouvait marchait ni parler.

« Lucy ! » cria une touffe rose.

La dénommé Lucy tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et partenaire Natsu Dragneel qui essayé par tout les moyens de venir la cherché en avalant les flammes qui devait pourtant marcher mais les flammes devaient être empoisonné car dés qu'il en avaler une, du sang éclater de sa peau. Lucy voulut lui dire d'arrêter où il mourait mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle l'aimait depuis le premier jour, elle voulait lui dire pleins de choses mais elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche et émettre des sons. Pourquoi une simple feuille qu'on lui avait donnée pouvait provoquer sa mort et celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Pourquoi la feuille vierge s'était soudain enflammer ?

« Lucy, ne meure pas, je viens » cria Natsu en larme et remplis de sang.

L'appartement était maintenant rempli de flammes et pourtant, aucun mage, aucun humain ne semblait venir les secourir. Pourquoi ils ne voyaient pas l'appartement flamber ?! Ils devraient le voir, les sauver. Natsu continua de manger des flammes en appelant Lucy et en saignant pendant que Lucy pleurait mais cette dernière n'en pu plus.

Lucy ferma les yeux doucement et sentit une flamme la brulait. Ses jambes furent cramées et la flamme continua de monta le haut de son corps. Lucy sentit sa vie s'échapper, ses souvenirs disparaître et son cœur ralentir. De son dernier souffle, elle dit :

« Je t'aime Natsu »


End file.
